


Stretch

by jhengchie



Series: Kinks and Slinks [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: StretchYutae, Dojae, JohntenRomance, SmutJohnny enrolled himself and his two friends into a hip hop class because the instructor is cute; unfortunately for Yuta and Doyoung, the co-instructors are drop dead gorgeous.





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> a/: This is brought to you by the morning stretch NCT posted which pretty much showed how Yuta enjoyed the stretching as well as Doyoung. And that Man bun Johnny sported, yeah I drooled big time.

Johnny was in deep trouble and he knew it as he laughed nervously while his best friends, Yuta and Doyoung, glared at him with full force.

 

“So yeah, we have Wednesdays and Fridays, 7 to 9pm” Johnny said and Yuta was fuming.

 

 

“You enrolled us without even asking if we wanted to?” Yuta asked, the grip on the knife he was holding was getting tighter.

 

“But you liked dancing Yuta.” Johnny countered.

 

“I like dancing on my free time, not being forced to attend to a lesson.” Yuta argued.

 

“Give us one good reason why we shouldn’t skin you alive.” Doyoung remarked and Johnny finally sighed and looked at the two friends with pleading eyes.

 

 

“The instructor giving the flier was cute and he is so my type!” Johnny confessed and Yuta directed the knife to the butter laying on the table.

 

 

“Just because the instructor is cute?” Yuta’s eye was twitching and Johnny laughed nervously.

 

 

“I paid for the lessons, I get to drive us home and treat you dinner. Come one, my love life depends on it.” Johnny begged and the two younger sighed, Johnny looked really determined to get this instructor.

 

 

“Fine, but it you don’t get laid by the end of the period, you’ll treat us to dinner for the next month.” Doyoung bargained and Johnny all but ran towards them to hug them.

 

 

“I love you guys!” Johnny remarked and the two chuckled, it’s the least they could do for their sappy best friend.

 

 

\---

 

It was Wednesday and it was their first session. Right after getting off work, Johnny picked them up in their respective offices and drove to the dance studio were they arrived with a few minutes to spare, just in time to change into their jogging pants and loose t-shirts. They slipped into the room and was surprised with how many attendees there were. They stuck to their group and settled themselves at the back, so they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves but with Johnny’s height, it was really a far fetch thinking.

 

 

The instructor came on the dot and Johnny ‘s face turned all gooey love mushy that both Yuta and Doyoung cringed. The instructor introduced himself as Ten, a Thai-Chinese dance instructor and choreographer.

 

 

“Thank you everyone for attending, we did not expect the turnout but we appreciate it.” Ten said and he smiled as he scanned the room, smiling wider as he spotted the tall man at the back. “And since we really want everyone to learn properly, I have enlisted the help of my friends and co-workers Taeyong and Jaehyun.” He introduced the two who waved and bowed at them after introducing themselves. “So let’s get you all warmed up, find a pair and we’ll do basic stretches.” He clapped his hand once and the class dispersed to find their pairs.

 

 

Yuta and Doyoung, the traitors, paired themselves up so Johnny was left standing at the back awkwardly as Ten started the stretching. The instructor saw him though so he called him to the front as he will be his partner. As Johnny walked to the front, Yuta winked at him, Johnny wanted to laugh and cry because they are being good wingmen.

 

 

“What’s your name big guy?” Ten asked and Johnny swallowed hard before answering.

 

 

“Johnny.” He said tentatively, like he wasn’t sure if it was really his given name.

 

 

“Great Johnny, stand right there and follow me. I will pair up with your when we do the difficult stretches.” Ten said and Johnny nodded and did as he was told.

 

Ten started the warm up exercises and Johnny watched every move the dancer made, etching it in his mind how flexible and fluid Ten was which he could probably bend and break. Johnny shook his head to clear his thoughts, he can’t think of those things and get a boner this early. As they moved down to the hips, Johnny had to swallow and close his eyes because Ten had his hands on his hips and guiding him as he moved it in a circular manner. But the real torture for Johnny was when they needed to stretch their backs, Ten had instructed him to stand behind him and lock their arms. He was then asked to bend back, lifting Ten from the ground. The dancer was surprised but he giggled. “That surprised me.” Ten remarked as Johnny gently place him back on the ground.

 

 

“Sorry.” Johnny said but Ten dismissed him.

 

 

“Obviously I can’t carry you but I can help you stretch your back. Feet apart, give me your hands.” Ten instructed and Johnny did as he was told.

 

Even though Ten was rather small, he was able to pull Johnny’s hand to create enough tension for the spine to loosen up. Johnny gasped as he felt his back straighten and he grinned happily when Ten was done.

 

 

“Feels good?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded. “Great, we can start.” Ten remarked and turned to the class who faced him. “Stay there Johnny.” Ten said and Johnny was confused but stayed on his spot, feeling sorry for whoever is behind him.

 

 

\---

 

 

Yuta and Doyoung are best friends but they bicker like a married couple. So when the partner stretches pop up, they were arguing who would be lifted. Of course Yuta wouldn’t want to be the one being lifted as it hurt his man pride, and Doyoung was adamant that he did not need stretching. They were going on and on about it that they did not notice the two other instructors approach them. As the two cleared their throats to get their attention, both Yuta and Doyoung gasped because damn, those two are drop dead handsome.

 

 

“We’ll help you.” Taeyong said and grabbed Yuta’s hand and pulled him a bit away from Doyoung. “Now feet apart. Bend over and I will pull your hand to stretch your spine and back muscles.” Taeyong said and Yuta could only nod as he followed the directions.

 

 

Taeyong’s hold on him is pretty strong despite looking a bit undernourished. Yuta felt his back being stretched and he moaned at it, his back had been acting up and this is a good way to release tension Once done, Taeyong instructed him to turn so he could stretch him as he arched his back. Yuta was caught off guard but laughed as he felt the stretch on his back.

 

 

“This feels amazing.” Yuta remarked when they were done.

 

 

“Oh you bet. Stretching feels good.” Taeyong said with a smug smile and left them to join Ten at the front, leaving Yuta to bush and blame it to the warm up exercise.

 

 

Doyoung eyed the instructor- he noted handsome and totally his type – and Jaehyun extended his hand for him. “Do you want to do the easier one first?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. So Jaehyun gently made Doyoung bend over and pulled on his hand and Doyoung gasped at the stretch, and a bit embarrassed because his behind is being displayed.

 

 

“Feels Okay?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. “Great, let’s try to stretch it a bit more.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung yelped as Jaehyun tugged on his hand backward and he landed on Jaehyun’ back. Jaehyun bent forward and Doyoung thought his head will touch the ground. He panicked for a little while making Jaehyun chuckle as he straightened up. “Sorry if it surprised you.” Jaehyun said but Doyoung shook his head and thanked him.

 

 

Ten started the lesson, showing them the choreography first. Jaehyun and Taeyong joined him and as the music started, the three danced gracefully to it. Doyoung paled watching the three, because even though he could dance, he’s average at the best and this level of complexity is beyond him. Yuta watched carefully, because he wasn’t a fast learner but he is a decent one. Johnny though, is very serious as he watched Ten, eager to learn and impress the dancer.

 

 

“I’ll die before I get those moves down. Why didn’t we join a Zumba class instead?” Doyoung whispered to Yuta who burst out laughing, causing the attention of those near him. He apologized and focused on the three dancing.

 

 

As Ten taught the dance step by step, Johnny listened very eagerly, and executing them the best he could, because although he paid for the lesson to get into Ten’s pants, he’s not going to make a fool of himself; and besides it looks fun to learn. Ten was impressed when most of the class got the steps down, alternating with the music and counting to familiarize the class. Johnny smiled as he got to at least join in the rhythm despite looking really lanky.

 

 

Doyoung and Yuta though, are another story and they managed to bicker all the time, arguing over which foot first and the timing of each step. It went on to a point that Taeyong had to drag Yuta to his side of the class while Jaehyun did the same to Doyoung. The two were surprised and eyed each other but the deed was done.

 

 

“Your name?” Taeyong asked and Yuta gulped because Taeyong looked pissed.

 

 

“Yuta.” He answered  and Taeyong smiled softly.

 

  
“What step are you having difficulty?” He asked and Yuta paused to think before executing a few steps then failing. “Ah, wrong foot.” Taeyong said, tapping his right leg. “Then you spin.” Taeyong said as he placed a hand on Yuta’s hip. “Try it.” He whispered, breath tickling Yuta’s skin that it made him blush. Yuta nodded and did the step with Taeyong’s revision, and eventually nailing it down. Yuta smiled wide and cheered, hugging Taeyong who laughed along with him.

 

 

“Oh sorry, got carried away.” Yuta apologized.

 

 

“It’s okay.” Taeyong beamed him a smile.

 

 

Doyoung was beyond petrified because he really is a mediocre dancer. But Jaehyun assured him that it was okay and that they were there to help them. “I can’t do this.” Doyoung panicked but Jaehyun placed a reassuring hand on the small of his back and guided him to take a step at a time.

 

Jaehyun was patient and Doyoung appreciated that because he really wanted to at least look  decent and not make a fool of himself. Jaehyun praised him when he gets the step and taught him carefully if he got confused.

 

 

“Hey bunny, Left then cross with the right before you turn.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung blinked at him.

 

 

“What did you say?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun repeated his instructions but Doyoung shook his head. “You called me bunny!” Doyoung remarked and that made Jaehyun chuckle.

 

 

“You look like one. Or you don’t want to be called one? Sorry.” Jaehyun apologized and Doyoung shook his head.

 

“it’s okay.” Doyoung said, cheeks flaring red as Jaehyun smiled at him, dimples showing and eyes sparkling.

 

“Okay bunny, now try the steps.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung nodded before trying out the steps, eventually laughing loudly as he finally nailed it.

 

 

 

Two hours seemed a long one but it was a sweat filled two hours and by the end of the class, Yuta and Johnny were chosen to dance with the three dance instructors to be recorded. Yuta and Johnny definitely showed their skills and the three instructors were amazed with the skill they showed.

 

 

“Want to join our crew? We film music videos.” Ten offered Johnny but the giant shook his head.

 

 

“Sorry, I have a day job.” Johnny replied.

 

 

“Oh, that’s nice! You even got time to dance.” Ten chirped.

 

 

“You’re quite a good teacher, I learned quickly.” Johnny said and Ten smiled at him, a beautiful, heart gripping smile that could fuck him up for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

“Great to hear. See you Friday Johnny?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

\---

 

“Woah, you’re really good, your dance exudes power.” Taeyong said, patting Yuta’s shoulder and leaving it there.

 

 

“Thanks, you all are great teachers.” Yuta remarked.

 

 

“Still depends on the student’s capabilities.” Taeyong shrugged and them smiled at him. “See you Friday?” He asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

‘Of course, wouldn’t miss it.” Yuta said and waved as he exited the room.

 

 

\----

 

Doyoung was already out the door when Jaehyun walked up to him. He greeted his instructor with  warm smile and thanked him for being patient with him.

 

 

“Will I see you this Friday?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. ‘I really want you to join us dance at the end of class.’ Jaehyun added.

 

 

“Johnny hyung and Yuta hyung are both decent dancers, I am more of a singer.” Doyoung shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“Don’t belittle yourself, you got the moves, you just need to know how to execute them well. You’re quite a looker Doyoung, you just don’t know it.” Jaehyun said with a smirk and Doyoung want to dig a hole and hide like the bunny he is being compared with. “See you Friday!” Jaehyun waved and Doyung had a goofy smile as he waved back, he’s so fucked.

 

 

 

 


	2. Reggaeton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is the dancers’ side of the story.
> 
> Oh and finally I am able to actually write the story of a johnten dance fic I wanted to write a few months ago… and the song inspiration is reggaeton lento!

 

 

\---

 

 

“You were obvious.” Jaehyun taunted Taeyong who rolled his eyes.

 

 

“and you weren’t?” Taeyong argued back before Ten had to stop them both from going at each other and cause him a headache.

 

“I am glad that you find our students interesting but please be professional.” Ten said, browsing his playlist for the song to choreograph to for the next session.

 

“You eye fucked Johnny!” Jaehyun taunted and Ten threw a tissue ball at him.

 

 

“I wanted to ride him, he’s big, bet he’s bigger than both of you combined.” Ten remarked and Jaehyun glared at him.

 

 

“Your ass is just too loose to fuck.” Taeyong answered and Ten was offended with it.

 

 

“Excuse you, your cock isn’t that big to begin with.” Ten pointed a finger and they all ended up laughing.

 

 

“Fuck we’re screwed.” Jaehyun announced, running a hand across his hair.

 

 

After the breakdown and realization that they were attracted to their students, and two of them are actually decent dancers, they were set to have all three of them on board their plan to actually have something more than dancing; at least a night with them isn’t so bad and they can all move on and be civil people.

 

 

But when the they stepped inside the room for their class on Friday night, they were already sweating without even trying to warm up. Johnny, Yuta and Doyoung were still huddled at the back and Ten narrowed his eyes as Johnny laughed, what are those friends to him anyway? Just friends?

 

 

He called the attention of the class and did their warm ups, gladly asking Johnny to the front to help him stretch and warm up. Johnny smiled and did as he was told, and Ten put in extra effort during the hip exercises as they were going to work on a latin song. Yuta and Doyoung thankfully weren’t bickering so they partnered up quite nicely for the warm up but it made two instructors frown.

 

 

They asked the students to sit down to watch the demonstration and to their surprise, it will be a partner dance. Ten and Taeyong stood in front while Jaehyun stayed back, playing the song on cue. The two dance in fluid motions, steps accurate and hips rolling like they were boneless or maybe part of a twister. Ten was extremely seductive and Johnny had to gulp as he watched the instructor gyrated his hips really close to Taeyong. Taeyong on the other hand looked smug as he flaunt his partner, taking the back seat as Ten showed his body off, or danced like a stripper fully clothed but still managed to make cocks hard. The class erupted into claps and cheers as they finished and Ten took a breath before instructing to pair up with each other, and before anyone can approach Johnny, he was already pulling him to the front center as his partner. Ten looked innocent as he smiled at Johnny but the taller kind of felt suspicious with the move but let it go; if he’ll dance with Ten then what’s the problem with that?

 

Yuta and Doyoung paired up, both feeling insecure enough to partner off with anyone in the room, Doyoung most especially since his dancing wasn’t really that far up the hierarchy. But even before Ten can teach the first step, they were both separated from each other by Taeyong and Jaehyun, each dragging the student to either side of the room. Doyoung panicked and Yuta saw it as Doyoung’s eyes widened but Jaehyun winked at him as he led Doyoung to his side; Yuta sighed but glared at Taeyong.

 

 

“Your friend will do well. Jaehyun is gentle.” Taeyong assured Yuta as he kept the Japanese to his side, smiling as he greeted the other students.

 

 

 

“Doyoung isn’t the most confident in dancing.” Yuta huffed but a pat on his buttocks got him glaring at the grinning instructor.

 

 

“Focus, Ten is already teaching the steps.” Taeyong replied and Yuta huffed but trained his eyes on Ten who indeed was teaching out the first few steps.

 

 

Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung but the panicked look on the student made Jaehyun sigh. “I’m gonna help you, don’t worry about it.” Jaehyun assured him and Doyoung sighed and nodded, he can’t do anything about it now.

 

 

“Just don’t laugh.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun assured him as he patted his butt to focus on Ten who was already teaching the first few steps.

 

 

Taeyong was then called out when the couple steps were taught but instead of leaving Yuta, he pulled him to the front to join him. As Taeyong danced with Ten, Johnny extended a had to Yuta who gladly took it with a laugh and they danced to the steps taught, with Yuta following Ten and Johnny following Taeyong. Both instructors glared at the mirror but it was unnoticed by the two friends who were laughing as they did the steps.

 

 

“Your friends are really into this.” Jaehyun remarked and Doyoung scoffed.

 

 

“Of course, they go way back.” Doyoung answered.

 

“Well, what about you though?” Jaehyun asked, placing his hand on Doyoung’s waist, making the student turn his head towards him. “It’s the choreography.” Jaehyun grinned and Doyoung flushed as he bent down to follow the step and Jaehyun ran a hand down his thigh.

 

Doyoung regretted his life choices now because damn, those hands were firm and warm and if he get a hard on with this, then how can he survive the remaining 8 sessions?

 

 

Taeyong and Ten nodded and went back to their students. Yuta pouted as he got separated from Johnny but the giant just chuckled as Ten grabbed his hand and placed it on his hip. Ten counted to inform the class that they’ll try the steps and as soon as the music clicked in, Ten was all out and Johnny had to balance him out so his hold became a little more aggressive than he wanted. Ten went down and Johnny ran his hand down the instructor’s thigh and Ten grinned as he took the said hand and they did a close reggaeton, buttocks touching Johnny’s crotch. Johnny held in a moan but with the way Ten was full out grinding on him, he may lose it anytime now.

 

 

Yuta was not sure why but the hold on his waist was a little possessive and although its not hurting, it is a bit weird because it feels like Taeyong is claiming him with that hold. He followed the music and his body just swayed with ease, because this is a really sensual song and he had no malice. But when the reggaeton part came in, he felt Taeyong gripped him tighter and pulled his body a bit closer to himself, and he can feel something on his butt. Yuta flushed but he continued to dance, gyrating his hips just as fluidly as Ten did and if he saw Taeyong smirked from the mirror, he did not mention it.

 

 

They took a break and this time Jaehyun pulled Doyoung to the front as he talked to Taeyong and Ten. Doyoung wrapped his arms around Yuta and Johnny pulled both of them into a hug. They were laughing loudly and teasing each other and that put a frown on the three isntructors, were they jealous?

 

 

“Doyougn said that Johnny and Yuta go way back and I am not sure how deep that it.” Jaehyun informed them and both Ten and Taeyong had fire in their eyes.

 

 

“Not for long.” Ten grinned and then faced his students with a wicked smile.

 

 

They continued with the choreography and by the end of the class, Johnny and Yuta were again asked to join them for the video recording, and Jaehyun managed to convince Doyoung that he was decent enough to actually participate. Yuta and Johnny cheered him on and that boost his confidence a little bit.

 

 

Ten and Taeyong were a little more energetic than the previous class and it took a lot for Yuta and Johnny to match their partners. Doyoung and Jaehyun were pretty chill about it, with the instructor guiding Doyoung carefully and that really eased Doyoung’s worries. It ended with applauses and The instructors thanked them for attending the class. Doyoung thanked Jaehyun for being patient with him and that really meant a lot to Jaehyun, because he did pay special attention to Doyoung.

 

 

“Are you tonight Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung blinked at him then looked at his friends being escorted out by the other two instructors so he shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“I guess I could spare some time, my driver seemed to have an extra class.” Doyoung replied and that made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

“Want to have an extra class too?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung raised a brow at him.

 

 

“I am more of a singer.” Doyoung answered.

 

 

“Why don’t you let me hear your voice then?”  Jaehyun asked, whispering on his ear and making Doyoung gasp. “My studio is sound proofed.” He added and Doyoung blinked as he stared at Jaehyun.

 

 

“Oh fuck.” Doyoung groaned and it made Jaehyun laugh. “This is going to be awkward on Wednesday.” Doyoung whined but took Jaehyun’s hand when the other offered it.

 

 

“Oh no it won’t be.” Jaehyun assured him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Yes the smuts are coming.


	3. Pole Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is Johnten because it’s johnny’s birthday

 

 

\---

 

 

“You did pretty good.” Ten smiled at Johnny.

 

 

“You’re a great teacher!” Johnny easily replied and Ten blushed at the compliment, maybe because it’s from Johnny.

 

 

“Since I am that great, do you want to take an extra class?” Ten asked and Johnny thought for a while.

 

“When?” Johnny asked and Ten grinned.

 

 

“Right now if you’re not busy. I have my studio so we can have a one on one.” Ten ran a hand on Johnny’s arm and then interlaced their fingers, making Johnny gulp. “What do you say big guy?” Ten asked and Johnny could only nod. Ten grinned and then pulled Johnny towards his studio.

 

 

Ten’s studio is a smaller room with a wall made of mirrors and another with glass to let natural light in. The floor is hardwood and a comfy day bed was tucked in a corner. But the surprising thing that stood out was the pole that was bolted to one corner of the room. Ten grinned as he pulled a chair from a corner and made Johnny sit on it.

 

 

“You do pole dancing?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, they are really good to build muscle control.” Ten answered. “We have classes for them, Hyorin teaches them though.” Ten shrugged and Johnny nodded. “Want to see a demo?” Ten asked casually and Johnny nodded.

 

 

Ten moved towards the pole and began stripping, making Johnny panic. “Relax big boy. I need to strip because my clothes will hinder my moves.” Ten informed him and Johnny was glad that Ten has some sort of cycling shorts and a tank top under his shirt and sweat pants. “Choose a song.”  Ten threw his phone to Johnny and thankfully, the latter caught it.

 

Johnny scrolled quickly through the playlist and found a good one, it was an Ariana Grande song and Ten smirked as he felt the beat before putting on a show for Johnny. Johnny gasped as he watched Ten starting to dance on the floor and then eventually grabbing the pole and maneuvering himself around it. Ten’s arms, legs and even body wrapped around the slim pole and performed tricks Johnny thought was impossible but Ten clearly nailed it. Halfway through the song though, Ten approached Johnny and gave him a lap dance, shocking Johnny but as Ten guided his big hands on his body, Johnny wasn’t really sure how this night would end.

 

 

“You’re a really good dancer Ten.” Johnny said as he gripped the dancer’s hip a bit tighter.

 

 

‘Thank you.” Ten smiled as the music stopped and he stilled on Johnny’s lap. “Are you up to something naughty Johnny?” Ten asked and Johnny gulped.

 

 

“How naughty?” Johnny asked and Ten grinned as he went down on his knees and kept his hand on Johnny’s thighs.

 

 

“Oh maybe blow my mind better than I can blow you.” Ten grinned and then pulled Johnny’s pants down. Ten’s eyes sparkled as he watched Johnny’s semi pop out and he was indeed big.  “Fuck you’re big.” Ten said and Johnny chuckled.

 

 

“Not a lot can handle this little guy.” Johnny proudly informed him and that made Ten raise a brow.

 

 

“Who can?” Ten asked, tongue sticking out to lick the tip as fingers wrapped around the shaft.

 

 

“Yuta and Doyoung.” Johnny hissed as Ten bit on his scrotum.

 

 

“You don’t mention others’ name.” Ten barked and then sucked the tip of Johnny’s cock.

 

  
“Are you jealous?” Johnny asked with a grin and if Ten sucked his harder was any indication, he’ll take that as a yes. “Better blow me well, Yuta gives a mean blow job and Doyoung is quite a whiny bitch when fucked.” Johnny said and Ten deep throated him, earning a loud curse from Johnny.

 

 

“I said don’t mention others’ name.” Ten huffed and took in Johnny’s whole length, relaxing his throat to let the cock slid all the way back.

 

 

“You look so damn fuckable Ten.” Johnny moaned, rubbing the swollen lips with his thumb while the other carded through the dancer’s hair. Johnny moaned as Ten hummed, and eventually blew him expertly.

 

 

“Fuck my mouth Johnny.” Ten panted out and Johnny guided the dancer’s mouth into his cock and pulled his hair before starting to buck his hips.

He threw his head back as he hit the back of Ten’s throat then continued fucking the dirty mouth. Ten gripped Johnny’s knee tightly and the older stopped and pulled out of Ten.

 

 

“Fuck that was so good. I want you to wreck me big boy.” Ten said as he stood and took off his remaining clothes.

 

 

He then walked seductively towards the pole while he  motioned for to get the lube in one of the drawers. Johnny did as he was told, eventually stripping out of his clothes as he joined Ten by the pole. The dancer had already climbed up the pole, legs wrapped around it to keep him place. Johnny grinned as he looked at the ass offered to him, eye level. He spread Ten’s ass cheeks and was surprised as a diamond encrusted butt plug was inserted on the hole.

 

 

“Fuck Ten! You danced with this thing inside you?” Johnny asked and Ten giggled.

 

 

“I came prepared for you Johnny.” Ten replied and he gasped as Johnny pried the plug out of Ten and replacing it with his tongue. “Ohh Fuck yes.” Ten moaned out as Johnny inserted two fingers to open him up some more. “Fuck. I’m slipping.” Ten moaned out and Johnny allowed him to come down from the pole before pulling the dancer into a tongue-tied kiss. Ten moaned as Johnny pulled him into his body, and his cock rubbed on Johnny’s skin.

 

Johnny backed him up on the pole and Ten turned around to offer his ass. Johnny lubed up his cock quickly and slid in slowly. Ten cursed out loud as his grip on the pole slipped and he jutted out his ass a bit more and burying the cock deeper inside him.

 

 

“Fuck you’re tight.” Johnny cried out and Ten screamed as he felt the  Johnny bottomed out.

 

 

“Fuck you’re fucking big. You fucking stretch my hole. Not even Jaehyun and Taeyong can stretch me this much” Ten uttered and he gripped the pole tighter as Johnny lifted one of his leg. “Don’t hold back. Fuck Johnny. Fuck me.” Ten screamed and Johnny moved his hips slowly to adjust to the position before hammering inside of Ten.

 

 

Ten licked the pole as he slipped, hands turning to jelly the harder Johnny rammed inside him. Johnny suddenly pulled out and Ten whined at the loss, his hole clenching onto air. “On your knees Ten.” Johnny ordered and the dancer slid down on his knees, ass up for Johnny to take. Johnny spanked the left cheek and Ten moaned loudly. He inserted his cock into the hole once more and fucked it until Ten was screaming and thrashing as his orgasm hit him hard.

 

 

“Let me ride you. Please let me ride you.” Ten begged and Johnny pulled out then lied next to the pole, cock touching the metal as he spread his legs apart. Ten straddled his lap and guided Johnny’s thick cock inside him before he gripped the pole for leverage. He started to bounce on top of Johnny and let out curses as the cock penetrated him deep. “Ruin me Johnny fuck.” Ten moaned out, hips bouncing faster as he got lost in the cock buried deep inside him. Ten’s pace was erratic so Johnny held him place and he thrusted up making Ten grip the pole for dear life.

 

 

Ten was rendered incoherent as Johnny fucked him hard and fast, and he was just screaming for his life, he was feeling good and Johnny was the best fuck ever. Ten felt  his body getting over stimulated and with a loud scream, he came for the second time and his body spasmed as he drooled and cried shamelessly. Johnny pulled out and kissed him but Ten shook his head, he wanted more.

 

 

“Come.” Ten gritted and Johnny gently laid him on the hardwood and folded his legs forward, bending Ten’s body in half.

 

 

Johnny quickly inserted his cock on the dancer and rammed into him quickly and deeply. Ten was lost for words and was just weeping while Johnny snapped his hips hard. Ten clenched his walls around Johnny and that was enough to make Johnny come inside him as he come for the third time. Crying so hard for the best orgasm he ever had. Johnny rode out his orgasm, thrusting weakly inside Ten before he pulled out and collapsed next to Ten.

 

“Fuck that was good.” Johnny groaned out and Ten weakly moved to cuddle him.

 

“Better than Yuta or Doyoung?” Ten asked and Johnny laughed.

 

 

“You’re the best Ten.” Johnny said and pulled him to a kiss.

 

 

“Good enough to keep?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“If you want me more than a one fuck then I’d be glad to keep you.” Johnny answered and Ten kissed him lazily.

 

 

“Fuck yes.” Ten answered and Johnny ran a hand through his hair. “We need to go on a date.” Ten suggested and Johnny laughed.

 

 

“Breakfast sounds awesome.” Johnny replied and Ten smiled at that.

 

 

“Breakfast sounds awesome.” Ten repeated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Johnten’s pole dance smut is brought by a running joke with my yutae sisters about Ten using Johnny as his pole because of Johnny’s height and built.
> 
>  
> 
> Gosh that was awkward.


	4. Keep Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Because valentine boy is celebrating his birthday and Doyoung needs a belated bday gift
> 
> inspired by Doyoung’s cover of Breathin’

 

 

\---

 

Jaehyun’s studio was simple, clean and cozy. Hardwood lined the floors while a wall is dedicated to mirrors. It was small but just enough for the dancer to choreograph his dances without the external distractions.

 

 

“This place is nice.” Doyoung commented and Jaehyun smiled and thanked him.

 

 

“You can start singing.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung turned to face him but Jaehyun made him look at the mirror instead.

 

 

They are roughly the same height, though Jaehyun is a bit muscular compared to him. He felt more than saw when Jaehyun wrapped an arm around his waist and a gentle kiss on his nape, and that forced him to close his eyes. He thought of some song that he could sing but none came to his mind. He started panicking and Jaehyun noticed that Doyoung was starting to tense so he kissed the elder’s nape once more and then whispered into his ear. “ _Breathe Doyoung_.” Doyoung gasped and he took one of Jaehyun’s hands and interlaced them as he took a deep breath and started singing.

 

 

Jaehyun’s jaws dropped as he listened to Doyoung’s voice, it was beautiful and angelic, he was enthralled. He tightened the grip on Doyoung’s hand while the other hand roamed under the elder’s skin, making Doyoung hitch but still continued. Jaehyun then planted a kiss on the crook of Doyoung’s neck and the former bared his neck, allowing access for the younger to leave his mark, of purple and red. Jaehyun’s wondering hand reached Doyoung’s nipples and he pinched one as he sucked on Doyoung’s neck.

 

_My air_

_My air_

 

 

Doyoung felt out of breath but he continued to sing, closing his eyes and letting everything go and just live the moment; he let Jaehyun took over him. The younger felt Doyoung loosened his grip and he guided this hand towards his hair. Doyoung gasped as Jaehyun now inserted his other hand inside his pants and palmed him, and he grabbed onto to Jaehyun’s hair a little tighter.

 

 

“You okay Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung blinked as he took deep breaths.

 

 

“Yeah.” His voice was shaky but he was okay, better, great. He felt great with whatever Jaehyun was doing.

 

 

“Is it okay?” Jaehyun asked, tapping on Doyoung’s clothed manhood.

 

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Doyoung gave his permission.

 

 

“Sing for me bunny.” Jaehyun hummed and Doyoung gulped then moaned as Jaehyun pulled him close to his body then tugged Doyoung’s pants and boxers down to reveal his cock. “Look at yourself Bunny.” Jaehyun muttered and Doyoung looked at himself in the mirror and gasped.

 

 

_Just keep breathing and Breathing and breathing_

 

 

Doyoung can’t help but stare at his reflection, and he belted out the high notes as Jaehyun tugged on his cock. He felt the smirk on his skin and Doyoung felt excited for whatever Jaehyun would do to him.

 

 

“Top or bottom?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung turned to him and knelt before him, showing that he was submissive. “No, I don’t want to fuck your mouth and ruin that beautiful voice!” Jaehyun pulled him up and led him towards the day bed tucked on one corner and stripped him off of his clothes.

 

 

Doyoung spread his legs open and Jaehyun was grinning, Doyoung apparently wasn’t shy in bed. He blew air at Doyoung’s hole and the older shivered; it was a beautiful reaction. “I taste like sweat.” Doyoung whined but Jaehyun paid him no heed as he licked at the hole and lapped at his inner thigh, leaving bruises on them.

 

 

“Sing for me Bunny.” Jaehyun begged and Doyoung gulped but nodded.

 

Doyoung chose to sing a Katy Perry song this time, _Unconditional_ , and Jaehyun smirked as he licked the hole and pried his ass cheeks apart. Doyoung’s voice was stable, pretty good and Jaehyun was impressed as he slid in a finger raw just as Doyoung sang the high notes of the chorus. _Fuck_ Doyoung was really a total turn on. He thrust the finger in and added another one to open up the hole, sticking his tongue in there as well to tease the older.

 

 

“I can take it. Johnny’s bigger than you.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun slapped his thigh.

 

 

“Don’t fucking say his name.” Jaehyun growled and Doyoung’s eyes widened.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Doyoung choked out.

 

 

“I’m going to make you regret you even mentioned others’ names. You will only remember mine.” Jaehyun hissed and removed his clothes. He lined himself up Doyoung’s hole and eased right into him.

 

 

Doyoung gasped but Jaehyun is a little smaller than Johnny and by far, only him and Yuta can tolerate their friend’s size. But he was not the power bottom that he is he would give Jaehyun a tight experience. Doyoung clenched his walls around Jaehyun, making it difficult for the younger to push his cock inside him.

 

Jaehyun laughed and that made Doyoung wide eye. “Fuck you are interesting.” Jaehyun laughed even more as he gripped Doyoung’s hips and pushed his cock harshly inside him. Doyoung screamed loudly as the pressure was too much and felt like being split in half.

 

 

‘Fuck I like that.” Doyoung groaned out and Jaehyun finally bottomed out and lowered his body to kiss Doyoung. The older gladly welcomed the aggressive kissing, opening his mouth for Jaehyun to shoved down his tongue.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Jaehyun asked as he suck on Doyoung’s neck.

 

  
“Fuck fuck, just fuck me” Doyoung said and threw his head back as Jaehyun thrust inside him shallowly. “Fuck yes. Fuck my ass hole.” Doyoung gasped and Jaehyun pulled himself off of Doyoung and gripped his hips then proceeded to pull out of him completely before slamming hard into him raw. Doyoung’s back arched and Jaehyun grinned as he adjusted his position so he could fuck Doyoung’s brains out. “Yes, don’t fucking hold back.” Doyoung screamed out and Jaehyun hastened his pace, thrusting  quickly but  shallowly before changing paces with slow and deep ones.

 

 

Doyoung was a mess and he grabbed his cock to tug it a few times but Jaehyun slapped his hands off making Doyoung hiss but he found purchase in Jaehyun’s arm and dug his nails on them. He gritted his teeth as Jaehyun abused his prostate and that made him tear up, Jaehyun was good, not as big as Johnny but definitely good; his best friend has the size, Jaehyun got the quality.

 

 

“Let me ride you. Fuck Jaehyun I want to ride you.” Doyoung whined and Jaehyun pulled out and pulled Doyoung to sit up before he laid down on the day bed.

 

Doyoung straddled Jaehyun’s lap, back facing the letter as he guided the younger’s cock inside him. The slide was faster this time and Jaehyun moaned as the warm walls clenched around him. Doyoung then lowered his body to the day bed, knees flat on it as well as his elbows.

 

 

“Can you sing while you ride me bunny?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded, he had done that with one of his college classmates before, they were inside the music room and he had him fuck him senseless while he sang to make it look like they were practicing.

 

 

_Time goes by and I_

_Can’t control my mind_

_Don’t know what else to try_

_But you tell me every time_

 

 

Jaehyun’s jaw dropped as he watched Doyoung’s hole swallow his cock expertly. Doyoung was so perfect for him and fucking Ten or Taeyong is not as satisfying as what is Doyoung providing him. Sure Ten and Taeyong were good fucks when they needed release but Doyoung is a whole new level, maybe because he wanted more from Doyoung unlike Ten and Taeyong who are purely platonic and sex is just sex.

 

 

“Fuck Doyoung.” Jaehyun moaned out and the singer moved his hips faster as he hit the high notes, and Jaehyun lost it and thrust his hips up, meeting Doyoung’s bouncing ass and Doyoung was gasping but he continued to sing, hitting a particular high note and it pierced through Jaehyun’s ears; Dooung fucking came with that beautiful sound and Jaehyun wanted to record that and play it over and over again.

 

 

Doyoung panted as he allowed his body to slump on the day bed while Jaehyun pulled out and rose from his position to continued fucking Doyoung, he still hadn’t come. Doyoung had his face flat on the day bed, knees slightly apart and hips up for Jaehyun to take. Jaehyun spread his cheeks apart and licked his hole, Doyoung’s body shook from the stimulation and Jaehyun was more than happy to wreck Doyoung. He then pushed his three fingers and finger fucked him until Doyoung was whining and begging for more.

 

 

Jaehyun gladly thrusted his cock relentlessly inside Doyougn who was now crying and muttering incoherent words. Jaehyun pushed Doyoung’s back further down and The older moaned as the angle is making Jaehyun hit his prostate to abuse. Doyoung gripped the edge of the mattress and bit his lips as he felt pleasure build up at the base of his stomach.

 

 

“You’re so good Doyoung. Fuck so good.” Jaehyun moaned out.

 

 

“Please come inside me. Want to feel your cum inside me.” Doyoung begged and Jaehyun could only hum as he snapped his hips.

 

 

“I’m close Doyoung.” Jaehyun breathed out and Doyoung clenched his walls tightly and that made Jaehyun scream profanities. Doyoung was so good, and even in his state of bliss, he knew how to take control, and Jaehyun loved that.

 

 

Jaehyun came inside Doyoung and the warmth inside him triggered his second orgasm and he cried as he released his load on the mattress.  Jaehyun moaned as he rode his orgasm, thrusting a couple more times into Doyoung until he felt like he was milked dry, then he pulled out.

 

 

_Just keep breathing and breathing_

 

 

Doyoung laughed as he lifted his body and flipped over, that was one hell of an experience. Jaehyun sidled next to him and to Doyoung’s surprise, Jaehyun sang to him softly as he carded his hands on Doyoung’s hair.

 

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

 

“You have a beautiful voice Jaehyun.” Doyoung remarked and closed his eyes, snuggling next to Jaehyun. “Sing some more.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun smiled.

 

 

“Let’s try a duet next time.” Jaehyun suggested and Doyoung nodded.

 

“That would be great, I want you balls deep and harmonizing with me.” Doyoung said and that made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

\----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Oh my gosh why did I even drew out smut from emotional ballads?! Why ?!?!
> 
> And yes, Doyoung is a power bottom for Johnny and Yuta as that was established in johnten’s chapter, and he’s not afraid to run his mouth, because he has a very beautiful voice but his dancing isn’t top tier.


	5. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Yutae chapter brought to you by all the Yutae flirting happening especially during Johnny’s supposed Birthday V-live.
> 
>  
> 
> Song inspiration: NCT 127, Switch  and NCT U Baby don’t stop

 

 

\--- 

 

Taeyong knew that he should make a move now or risk of not being able to at least ask Yuta out. So after the class ended, he made his move.

 

 

“Hey Yuta.” Taeyong greeted and the Japanese smiled at him, the wonderful heart stopping smile, making him choke on air. “Uhm, I..” Taeyong was unsure of how to bring it up but well, shoot for the stars and hope for the best. “I am choreographing a song and I would like to ask for your opinion.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded.

 

 

‘Sure, I hope my opinions can help.” Yuta replied and that made Taeyong smile.

 

  
“Can you come with me to my studio then?” Taeyong offered and Yuta nodded so the former led the way towards his room.

 

 

Yuta was impressed with how clean the room was and he sniffed the air and coughed a bit as he smelled Febreze, who uses too much Febreze?

 

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Just a bit suffocated, did you spray Febreze in here?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“I don’t like smelling sweat.” Taeyong said and Yuta turned to the door. “Where are you going?” Taeyong asked in panic.

 

 

“You said you don’t like smelling sweat, I freaking smell like sweat.” Yuta remarked and Taeyng blinked at him before laughing.

 

 

“Oh my god I am sorry!” Taeyong blurted out as he laughed. “I really am. I mean I dislike it  yeah, but you know after practicing, I spray the room.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded and returned to the center of the room.

 

 

“so, show me what you’ve got.” Yuta beamed excitedly and Taeyong cleared his throat and shuffled through his playlist for the song and he bit his lip because this wasn’t something he would show to anyone, well maybe Ten and Jaehyun but those two don’t count.

 

 

Taeyong faced the mirror and Yuta anticipated the dance. But as soon as the song blasted from the speakers and Taeyong moved his body seductively, even lying down on the floor to actually make love to the hardwood and Yuta was a bit jealous about it, because he is a good fuck if he can say so himself. After Taeyong had finished the chorus, he stopped the song and beamed at Yuta.

 

 

“Well, I think it’s okay.” Yuta said nonchalantly.

 

 

“You don’t look impressed.” Taeyong raised a brow.

 

 

 

“ Well, I think it’s okay but it’s missing something.” Yuta shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“Oh, pray tell what it is missing?” Taeyong dared and Yuta grinned as he took the phone and pressed the play button.

 

 

 

“I’ll show you.” Yuta smirked and gestured for Taeyong to dance his choreography.

 

 

Taeyong did as he was told, dancing to his choreography as before but his jaws dropped and he gulped as Yuta joined him, moving his body along with him, steps contrasting to Taeyong but complimenting. And when he fell to his knees, Yuta pushed him on the floor straddled him all while smirking at him.

 

 

“Well, now it’s perfect.” Yuta exclaimed and Taeyong laughed.

 

 

“I’m quite sure we both caught on.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded. “How do you want it?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smirked.

 

 

“How do _you_ want it?” Yuta asked back and Taeyong raised a brow at him, still lying on the hardwood with the Japanese sitting on his crotch.

 

 

“Either. I top or bottom just fine.” Taeyong replied and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Same, are you clean? Cause I don’t really like condoms.” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded but grimaced.

 

 

“It’s messy though.” Taeyong informed him of his discomfort.

 

 

“Clean freak.” Yuta said as he stood up and offered a had to Taeyong to stand.

 

 

“I mean I can handle that if I get a good fuck.” Taeyong replied and Yuta found that endearing.

 

 

“What are your standards?” Yuta asked and Taeyong hummed before answering shyly.

 

 

“Ten’s a begging whining bitch but he’s quite flexible and Jaehyun is all about hard mindless fuck.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“I don’t think you’ll compare to size, Johnny is quite the top tier cock.” Yuta hummed and that took Taeyong aback, he’s not that big he must admit, but he could make Ten beg for more. ‘And Doyoung’s quite the sub, he can hit a mean falsetto while coming.” Yuta said and Taeyong pouted, he could fucking rap while coming.

 

 

“ _What about you?”_ Taeyong asked and Yuta grinned at him.

 

 

“I’m a switch, if you can’t tell. I enjoy both and man I’m telling you, fucking into Doyoung while Johnny pounding inside me is quite the experience.” Yuta said and Taeyong huffed. ‘Are you jealous?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head in defiance and it made Yuta laugh.

 

 

“I am not! I have fucking friends to fuck!” Taeyong shouted and it made Taeyong laugh.

 

 

“So why need me? Want to try something different?” Yuta asked and Taeyong blushed.

 

 

“Oh, maybe I am attracted to you but it seems like you’re not really serious about it.” Taeyong replied and Yuta walked closer to him then pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

“If you are asking me out, then this is quite a first date.” Yuta laughed and Taeyong gaped at him. “I’ll bottom.” Yuta said and then knelt on the floor, pulling down Taeyong’s pants and boxers down with him.

 

 

Taeyong gasped as Yuta held his cock and gingerly placed kisses on it. He really wasn’t the largest in terms of built but he was confident that he can perform well. Yuta then took the cock into his mouth and swiveled his tongue on the tip making Taeyong hiss and groaned as Yuta expertly sucked him. Yuta then started pumping him and sucking him and the glorious mouth was too much to not fuck into so Taeyong gripped Yuta’s hair and held him still as he bucked into his warm mouth. Yuta indulged him, hollowing his cheeks as Taeyong thrusted relentlessly and without warning came inside his mouth. Taeyong moaned out Yuta’s name as he released his load inside the younger’s mouth.

 

 

“Fuck.” Taeyong gasped and quickly pulled out from Yuta with a quick apology. He knelt to check up on Yuta but he did not expect Yuta to pull him into the kiss and fuck, was that his semen swirling inside their mouths? Fuck that was dirty but Yuta did not stop kissing him and made him swallow.

 

Yuta grinned at him and Taeyong was dazed, Yuta is really something and if he made him come with just a blow job, what more can he do? And the surprises kept coming as Yuta removed his shirt and pulled something from his pocket before removing his pants and boxers. He showed his body in full confidence and Taeyong had to admit, Yuta is beyond gorgeous. Yuta threw something at Taeyong and when he caught it, it was a packet of lube. Yuta turned around and placed his hands on the mirror then slid down a bit, making his buttocks jut out.

 

Taeyong stripped out of his clothes and approached Yuta. He knelt and spread Yuta apart before licking the puckered hole. Yuta hummed as he felt the warm and wet tongue tease his hole and allowed Taeyong to do as he pleased with him. Taeyong pried the cheeks apart and sucked on the hole, licking and even nipping on the plump ass making Yuta moan out loud.  Taeyong then ripped the packet of lube open and poured some on his fingers, warming them a bit, then rubbed it on Yuta’s hole. Yuta hissed as the fingers pried him open and then gasped as he felt Taeyong’s tongue inside him.

 

 

“That’s dirty.” Yuta gasped out but Taeyong continued to thrust his tongue and finger inside him. “Fuck, add another.” Yuta moaned out and Taeyong quickly a second finger. It was a stretch for Yuta and he closed his eyes at the burn while Taeyong moved his finger as he opened him up more. Taeyong knew what he was doing and Yuta was appreciating everything he was doing by moaning. “Fuck I need you.” Yuta screamed and Taeyong gladly pulled out his fingers and lubed himself up.

 

 

He lined himself up with Yuta’s holed and he slowly pushed his cock in. it was a little tight as he pushed in and Yuta was gasping for air as he felt his walls being split and the hard rod penetrate him inch by fucking inch. Taeyong wasn’t that big so it was easier for Yuta to adjust, making Taeyong move with little adjustment. His thrusts were a little experimental at first but he quickened the pace, as he found his rhythm. Yuta moaned loudly with each thrust because damn Taeyong has some mean moves.

 

Taeyong then pulled Yuta’s arms away from the mirror and pulled their bodies a few feet away. He made the younger look at himself in the mirror and as he took Yuta’s arms and pulled it back. Yuta arched his back and hissed but Taeyong rammed into him, he could only curse because it was fucking good and Taeyong was hitting his prostate in this position.

 

 

‘Do you like that Yuta, look at you being fucked thoroughly.” Taeyong cursed out and Yuta cried as Taeyong hit his prostate pretty hard.

 

 

“So good baby. So fucking good.” Yuta cried and Taeyong smirked as he watched Yuta  begged and cried to make him come. ‘Please let me touch myself. I wanna come!” Yuta whined but Taeyong held his arms firmly.

 

 

“You will come untouched.” Taeyong hissed and he snapped his hips and pounded into Yuta until the younger came and released his load into the floor. Taeyong grimaced at the mess but Yuta’s blissed out face overruled it.

 

 

 

“Fuck. Fuck Fuck.” Yuta gasped out. “Fuck me more. Fuck!” Yuta screamed but Taeyong pulled out and turned Yuta to face him before slamming him back to the mirror as he kissed him senseless.

 

 

“Oh yes Yuta, I will fuck you until you can’t feel your legs.” Taeyong smirked and lifted one of Yutas leg to help him push his cock back into Yuta.

 

 

Yuta gripped Taeyong’s shoulder and threw his head back as his walls clench on the cock once more. Taeyong sucked on his neck as he moved a little slower this time and Yuta was getting impatient. He ground his hips to make Taeyong pick up the pace but the older was adamant about moving slowly.

 

 

“Fuck Taeyong. Please. Please.” Yuta was begging and it didn’t take long for Taeyong to take pity so he lifted Yuta’s other leg and raised him up a bit more. Yuta cursed a the action but as soon as Taeyong assured him that he was securely held in place, Yuta braced his hands on Taeyong’s shoulder and started bouncing on his cock.

 

 

Taeyong moaned at the same time as Yuta and it was magical to be fucked in such way. Yuta was drooling as he bucked his hips and he was begging Taeyong to do something to him, to fuck him even more. Taeyong gripped his thighs tightly and gently backed him on the mirror before he took over in thrusting inside him. Yuta was whining at how good it felt, thrashing his head and gripping Taeyong’s shoulder a little too hard/

 

 

“I’m coming Yuta.” Taeyong muttered and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Inside. Come inside.” Yuta told him and Taeyong groaned as he rested his forehead against Yuta and thrust into him deeper and faster.  “yes. Yes. Fuck yes.” Yuta screamed and Taeyong finally came as Yuta clenched his walls around him.

 

 

“Fuck Yuta.” Taeyong screamed out continued to thrust as Yuta’s vision blurred due to pleasure. The semen shoot out from Taeyong as he continued to thrust inside Yuta frantically, and the younger screamed as well as he violently came, crying out Taeyong’s name. Taeyong gritted his teeth as he continued to thrust, as he felt another orgasm, pooling in his gut, and with deep fast thrust, his cock twitched and he grunted, as he released another load into Yuta.

 

 

“Fuck Taeyong. Fuck!” Yuta cursed but he felt exhausted. “You fucking came. Fuck that felt good.” Yuta laughed and Taeyong looked at him with lust clouded eyes.

 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smiled as he moved Taeyong’s bangs off of his eyes.

 

 

“Fuck yes.” Yuta replied and Taeyong leaned in to kiss him madly.

 

 

Without breaking their kiss, Taeyong maneuvered themselves to the day bed and he gently laid the younger down before breaking the kiss and pulling out of him. Taeyong grimaced as he watched his semen trickle down Yuta’s thigh so he took his finger and wiped the dripping cum and then inserted it back into Yuta.

 

 

Yuta gasped as he felt Taeyong’s finger enter him and even more so that Taeyong took his cock to his mouth. Being fingered while getting a blowjob isn’t new to Yuta but getting both from one person is fucking amazing. Taeyong sucked fervently at Yuta’s cock while he scissor his fingers while thrusting, and it didn’t take long for Yuta to come into Taeyong’s mouth.

 

 

“Let me taste.” Yuta said weakly and Taeyong moved to kiss him just as Yuta did the first time Taeyong came.

 

 

After Yuta swallowed, wiping his mouth with his forearms, Taeyong walked towards one of the drawers and pulled out a Febreze bottle. Yuta laughed as Taeyong sprayed it in the room and once he felt that it was enough, Taeyong set the bottle back into the drawer before he lied next to Yuta.

 

 

“For an OCD person who loves Febreze like a drug, I am surprised that you swallowed cum twice.” Yuta remarked and Taeyong frowned at him.

 

 

“I was surprised at myself, I guess love can make you do the impossible.” Taeyong shrugged.

 

 

“Wow, aren’t you moving fast?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“This is perfectly fine.” Taeyong grinned. “Want to have the second date at my place? I’ll cook and you can top.” Taeyong offered and Yuta grinned and nodded.

 

 

“But you got to let me rest first, damn you pack good moves, I can’t feel my legs.” Yuta answered.

 

 

“I am not that strong to carry you, but thank you. You are so good, I enjoyed it very much!” Taeyong said and it made Yuta blush.

 

 

“Fuck I’m acting weird.” Yuta remarked but then smiled at Taeyong. “But I love this kind of weird.” He added and they both ended up laughing.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I tried to make the smuts as diverse as possible.
> 
> I was asked on CC before on who in yutae tops, and my answer is really depending on the situation or story. Some story calls for a top!Taeyong which is clearly the norm, and other calls for a top! Yuta which is rare. I think Yutae are as flexible as their splits in cherry bomb so whoever tops is fine by me, so that’s why they are classified as switch. Though I am not quite sure if this is the proper label for them.
> 
> And yes, I need to stop using songs as puns.
> 
>  
> 
> Would anyone of you want an epilogue where the doms and subs get petty and argue over who deserves the other? Like Ten sassing Doyoung to tell him that he takes johnny’s cock better. Or Jaehyun gloating that he made Doyoung sing Three songs and hit a falsetto despite not having a porn star sized cock.
> 
>  
> 
> And Yutae, being cuddly at the back because their friends are stupid.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up with comments to let me know, or else, this would be the end.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Please don’t expect too much on for this epilogue. Sorry to disappoint everyone.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

“We better go back.” Johnny suggested after they caught their breath but Ten groaned and clung onto Johnny, making the older chuckle. “Come on, we need to take a shower and actually go home, I want that breakfast date to happen.” Johnny informed him and kissed his cheek making Ten giggle.

 

 

“Let’s take a shower, we have one down the hall by the locker rooms.” Ten said and Johnny nodded then stood to get their clothes.

 

Ten sat up and watched Johnny picked up the clothes, admiring the older’s toned body as he flexed them, and thought how lucky he was to be fucked by a work of art. Ten smiled as Johnny came bock, offering his clothes but Ten shook his head and grabbed Johnny’s shirt, Johnny laughed but then wore the shirt on Ten. It was large and fall just below Ten’s buttocks but both quite liked it that way.  Johnny then finished wearing his boxers and pants before getting his bag and scooping up Ten to leave for the showers.

 

 

 

Jaehyun pulled Doyoung up from the mattress and Doyoung immediately took his clothes to dress. Jaehyun raised a brow at him since he did come twice yet he could walk like nothing happened, he wondered how long it would take to break him and render him immobile. Jaehyun smirked at the thought because damn, he would really want to break Doyoung.

 

“Like I said, you’re not as big as Johnny to break me.” Doyoung smirked and Jaehyun slammed him on the mirror and kissed him senseless.

 

 

“I will break you Doyoung.” Jaehyun growled and it made Doyoung smirk.

 

 

“I want to see you do just that.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun laughed loudly.

 

 

“You are something.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung just shrugged at him.

 

 

Jaehyun finally wore his clothes and together, they exited the room to take a shower because coming undone twice made their bodies sticky and gross, and Jaehyun would want Doyoung wet and screaming; and Doyoung surely wanted that too.

 

 

But once they were out of the room, they were met by a topless Johnny carrying Ten like they were on their way to their honeymoon. Jaehyun glared at Johnny while Ten asked to be put down only to limp towards Doyoung.

 

 

“You! I beat you! I managed to fuck Johnny better than you do! I take him so well he was screaming as he came” Ten shrieked and Doyoung blinked at him then glanced towards Johnny who shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“I made Doyoung come while hitting a falsetto! Can you do that? You may have the bigger package but certainly I did better!” Jaehyun suddenly shouted while pointing a finger at Johnny who raised a brow at him.

 

 

“I don’t really understand where this is going but I am pretty sure as long as Doyoung isn’t limping then I still performed better.” Johnny shrugged and it made Doyoung laugh.

 

 

“You did not!” Jaehyun huffed.

 

 

“Well, congratulations, you’re the third lucky person to survive Johnny, how was it?” Doyoung asked and Ten flushed.

 

“great, he’s really big.” Ten said.

 

 

“Ten!” Jaehyun huffed. “How could you betray your friend?” Jaehyun shouted.

 

 

“Sorry, but Johnny’s really big.” Ten huffed then turned to Doyoung and smirked. “Guess you can’t dance your way to get fucked, I did better.” Ten said matter-of-factly and Doyoung laughed.

 

 

“You can go and dance all you want but Johnny liked it when I sing for him while I ride him expertly.” Doyoung grinned and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Fuck you’re super hot when you do that Doie!” Johnny replied.

 

 

“Doie?” Both Jaehyun and Ten shouted at the same time.

 

 

“Yeah, what about it?” Doyoung asked and hiked his bag higher up his shoulder.

 

 

 

Taeyong picked up their clothes and helped Yuta dress up, intentionally handing his shirt to him. Yuta giggled at how cute Taeyong was acting. “you’re really eager to cook for me?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“We better take a shower though.” Taeyong grimaced at their sweaty bodies and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Sure, I could use the cold water.” Yuta shrugged and they both exited the room with smiles on their faces.

 

 

They were then met with screaming couples at the hall way and Yuta had to sigh as he eyed Johnny and Doyoung clearly teasing Ten and Jaehyun.

 

 

“Are your friends okay?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded then took the other’s hand and led him past the bickering couples.

 

 

“Hey Johnny, guess you won’t need us to get you off? I will miss our threesome.” Yuta winked at him and Johnny laughed while Doyoung high-fived him.

 

 

“Threesome?” Ten, Jaehyun and Taeyng shouted and it made Yuta laugh.

 

 

“Don’t lie, I am sure you three do that as well.” Yuta said and pulled Taeyong along with him. “See you at the showers, hurry up if you want warm water.” Yuta said and Taeyong laughed as he started to ran, now pulling Yuta with him.

 

 

“Fuck, you did threesomes?” Jaehyun glared at Doyoung who nodded.

 

 

“Is that a problem?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

“I gotta step up my game, I will break you Doyoung!” Jaehyun said with glint in his eyes, before pulling him towards the shower room.

 

 

“Guess we need to join them as well.” Johnny said and lifted Ten who squeaked but laughed as he held onto Johnny.

 

 

“You three really fuck each other?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“purely platonic.” Johnny assured him.

 

 

“Really?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Like I said, I am not really the easiest to handle, size wise.” Johnny said and Ten pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

“I can handle you just fine.” Ten assured him and Johnny smiled.

 

 

‘I know, so don’t get jealous. I actually signed up for this class because I wanted to see you. I had a crush on you.” Johnny confessed and Ten beamed him  a smile.

 

 

“Sappy.” Ten laughed and when they reached the showers, Doyoung was already belting out making Ten’s jaws to drop.

 

 

“He’s good right?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

 

But when they heard another voice join Doyoung, Johnny blinked and then snickered, Doyoung and Jaehyun surely is a match for each other.

 

 

“Ten, I’m gonna drive hime, you better ask Jaehyun to drive you home.” Taeyong said as he joined them in the lockers wth Yuta drying his hair with a towel.

 

 

“I am quite surprised you both didn’t join them.” Ten answered.

 

 

“Nah, Yuta suggested to eat, so we’ll have dinner, want to join us?” Taeyong offered and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Let me just shower quickly.” Ten replied.

 

 

“Where are you going?” Johnny asked.

 

 

“The ramen restaurant we frequent at.” Yuta answered and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Meet you there okay?” Johnny said and Yuta saluted.

 

“Let’s go Taeyong.” Yuta said and pulled his lover out of the showers.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun arrived at the restaurant with the bowls of Ramen already served and Doyoung hugged and kissed Yuta’s cheek as he sat down next to him. Taeyong pouted and pulled Yuta closer to him making Yuta laugh at the other’s antics.

 

 

“Why are you so jealous?” Yuta asked while laughing.

 

 

“just because.” Taeyong huffed.

 

 

“Look, we’re best of friends and we help each other out. If we have feelings for each other, we won’t help Johnny out and join your class so he could hit on Ten.” Yuta answered and Doyoung nodded, slurping his noodles loudly.

 

 

“You really did that Doie?” Jaehyun asked with a smile, revealing his cute dimples.

 

 

“So I am Doie to you now?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun pouted. “Seriously, stop pouting, you’re cute and irresistible that way.” Doyoung cooed and pinched Jaehyun’s cheeks. “I’m not confident with dancing yet I agreed to join Johnny hyung because he liked Ten.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun kissed his cheek happily and returned to his ramen.

 

 

“You guys are really something.” Ten remarked and fed Johnny some tofu.

 

 

“Oh please, tell me you’re not fucking each other.” Doyoung said and Ten glared at him.

 

 

“What if we do?” Ten sassed.

 

 

“Ten, please.” Taeyong said and Ten sighed.  “So are you guys willing to uhm you know stop screwing each other?” Taeyong asked Yuta, Doyoung and Johnny who laughed at his question.

 

 

“We only do that because we’re single and we have needs. If Ten wants to be exclusive then I am all in.” Johnny said and both Yuta and Doyoung nodded in agreement.

 

 

“Then it’s settled.” Taeyong clapped happily and started eating his food and occasionally feeding Yuta as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I won’t write the smuts especially the yutae switch since not a lot favors a top Yuta. I’ll leave it here

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Smut will happen in the next chapters. This is just the intro.


End file.
